The present invention relates to a water-cooled air compressor having a plate type heat-exchanger, and in particular to a water-cooled air compressor capable of preventing a plate type heat-exchanger from being clogged by foreign matter.
These years, there has been more and more increased the demand that air compressors are small-sized. The air compressor is mainly composed of a motor, a compressor body, a step-up gear and an incorporated dryer which occupy large spaces within the air compressor, and also includes a water-cooling type heat-exchanger which also occupies a relatively large space therein.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstance, instead of shell-and-tube type heat exchangers which have been conventionally used widely, plate type heat-exchangers which are small-sized and which have a high performance are more prosperously used as heat-exchangers for cooling compressed air in order to satisfy the above-mentioned demand (refer to, for example, JP-A-2006-249934).